Butlers and demons and fangirls?
by xXcanadalovespancakesXx
Summary: Allison and Tina are some of those giddy girls who love Kuroshitsuji. while they are watching something goes wrong and they end up somewhere... special.WARNINGS: pervertedness, and extensive fangirl talk ;)


Alli's POV  
I was so excited! The new episode of Black Butler was coming on TV this afternoon! My friend Christina and I were going to watch it together. She should be over in a few minutes so I already started setting up. *DING-DONG*  
"Coming!" I yell and I open the door to see my BGFITEW (best girl friend in the entire world) standing there with her creepy smile. "What?" I ask knowing she was up to something.  
"Nothing!~," she said back with a slight giggle, "Just ready to watch the show! Btw… something interesting is going to happen!~" OK let me explain. Christina gets these like weird vibes when something "interesting" is going to happen. So this show was going to be a little different from the others.  
5 minutes later we sat down to watch the show, and already it was a little different. "Hey Alli, grab your back pack we're gonna go on a ride." Not stoping to think twice I grabbed my book-bag and ran to the living room just in time to see Tina starting towards a hole in the TV with her backpack. "So… are we going in there?," I asked as if everyday was like this, " It we do, your leading the way!" And with that we both poked the hole at the same time.

Sebastian's POV  
Master Ceil had been invited to Alois' mansion for a "tea party" and the young master surprisingly didn't decline. I felt like something was going to happen there and I was probably not going to like it.  
When we arrived at the mansion, the triplets took us to the garden where Alois sat sipping his tea.  
"Ciel! I'm sooo glad you came to my tea party!..." Alois said but I zoned out of his talking to enjoy the scenery. Around five minutes later I heard some screaming coming from above and looked up to see to girls falling from the sky. One fell into the young master's lap and the other into Alois'. I panicked, "Young master are you alright?" I said rushing over to help. I turned to look at the young master's face to see that he was blushing and looking away from the unconscious girl in his lap. The young master looked absolutely embarrassed because of this! I turned towards Alois to see that he was smirking at the sleeping/unconscious girl on his chest. Pervert. The young girls snuggled into both Ceil and Alois laps making this just a little more awkward. The one in the young master's lap started to wake up and when she was rubbing her eyes she said, "Where am I?"  
She started looking around and found her friend sitting on Alois' lap. Who knew that this girl could smile like a demon. "Tina's on a guy!~"she said giggling. With that statement her friend woke up also looking around with another smile like a demon. "You've got one to Alli!~," the girl on Alois' lap said, "But he looks a little light-headed so you better get off." With that the girl turned around look at Ceil and jumped off his lap.  
"Crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Tina~! What do I do~ he is red like a tomato!" She wailed looking at Ceil with a worried look. Then I decided to speak up seeing the look on the master's face. "Madam, please calm down. The young master is just a little warm." She turned towards me and her eyes widened a half a fraction. Her head whipped around looking at all of us before taking "Tina" of Alois' lap-who looked sad because of it- and ran away so that I couldn't here what they were saying. Weird.

Alli's POV  
"Tina! These people are the Black Butler anime people! Sebastian just talked to me AND we fell in Alois' and Ceil's laps! Is this the ride you were talking about?" I said looking very serious. All she did was smile so I took that as a yes and ran back to the confused group of men.  
"I'm sorry that we really didn't introduce ourselves! My name I Allison but I like to be called Alli! The only people who are allowed to call me Allison is Tina and my mom. I'm from America and I love anime!" Then I started to giggle uncontrollably.  
Tina stepped up and said,"My name is Christina but like Alli I do not like to be called that so I'm Tina. Basically I'm just like her just more deep." The guys looked lost, well some did, Alois just looked like he wanted Tina back in his lap. Ceil looked like he was calming down when he asked, "And who might you be? Because girls don't randomly fall from the sky."  
Well this was awkward, I blushed way to much and mumbled something to the point of "ask her" while Tina snickered. The lords and their butlers looked to Tina for an explanation. "Well, first off let me say that we know what you are, what ALL of you are.," the butlers looked a little curious at this statement," Next, to explain our reason here, well we are from a different time."  
With that we were promptly knocked out by Sebastian and Claude.

Ceil's POV  
After I got over the shock of the events that just happened, I started to wonder if their story was true. I couldn't quite think that well because Alois keeps jabbering about keeping one of them.  
"Claude~! lets keep one, hmmm~? I want one to keep~! She can be by my side ALL the time like you~!" He said. Oh my word his voice is annoying! Though I would like to know what happened… "Sebastian," I said  
"Yes my lord?"  
"I think it's time for a… discussion with those girls."  
He smirked, "Yes my lord." And he walked off to go fetch them.  
Alois started to talk about how "his girl" had a big chest. God he was annoying.  
Sebastian entered with the girls a little while later, both stumbling a little because of being knocked over the head. I put on my straight face and tried not to blush at the girl who fell on my lap.


End file.
